Nomi no Sukune II
Nomi no Sukune II (第ニ代野見宿禰, Dai Ni Dai Nomi no Sukune) is the descendant of Nomi no Sukune, who also happens to be named Nomi, is a major character in the newest arc of Baki-Dou. He's a professional sumo wrestler. He was called just Sukune Nomi (スクネ・ノミ, Sukune Nomi) by Biscuit Oliva. Personality Not very much is known about his personality as of now. In contrast to the previous renowned warrior, Musashi Miyamoto, Nomi seems to have a more simplistic mindset. He is quite humble and always appears to speak in a calm-manner, even during fights (it can be seen in his fight against Biscuit Oliva and Oozeki). Appearance Nomi so Sukune's descendant is a highly bulky muscular man, and he has jet black hair witch is slicked back into a pony tail. His body is well rounded for giving the best stance and power possible as a sumo wrestler. For a very large and an imposing man, has very gentle facial features; Baki Hanma even says his face looks pretty girlish. His attire resembles a usual sumo wrestler's, he wears white stripes around his waist area, along with a tight rope like belt, to hold his trunks in place. In his first encounter with Baki, Nomi is dressed in large casual clothes along with a black beanie hat covering his head and a pair of sandals. History Abilities Mitsunari Tokugawa described the descendant as the top sumo wrestler in his respective style. It is implied that his grip strength has even surpassed his grandfather's, Tokugawa stated that he was able to fully crush the remaining coal into the diamond. Meaning his grip strength alone is equal to 100,000 atmospheres or otherwise that of 100 tons. Nomi was also able to climb a massive climbing wall with just three steps. He did it without any safety harness, before dropping down and landing on his feet which shocks so many people in the crowd including Baki. Moments later, when he was asked by Baki to show him a sumo technique, Nomi created an abstract "yokozuna", which managed to physically affect the crowd watching him after being thrown at them. Nomi's overall strength is shown to be massive, as he was casually creating mini-earthquakes with his legs while practicing the "Shikoashi". In his fight against Oozeki, he managed to stop the strong sumo wrestler's initial charge without much problem before grabbing his shoulder blade and lifting him up one handed like it was nothing. His greatest feat of strength is demonstrated when he faced Biscuit Oliva and through sheer grip strength alone, could grab him by the ribs and break all of them purely through pulling upwards, completely bypassing Oliva's formidable musculature with minimal effort. Nomi is also shown to be extraordinarily tough as Oliva's iron-like fists were completely shattered (much to his shock) when he went to hit Nomi's forehead, which was virtually unharmed by the attack. Gallery Y2HYsw0 d.jpg Nomi's Shikoashi.png|Performing Shikoashi. Nomi's physique.png|Nomi's physique. Nomi's massive size.png|Nomi's massive size. Nomi's power output.png|The way how he climbs the wall. Nomi's powerful technique.png|Shadow Sumo. Shouldeblade.PNG|Nomi grabs Oozeki's shoulder blade. Shouldeblade 2.PNG|Nomi lifts Oozeki with one hand. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Sumo wrestlers Category:Japanese characters